1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and a device for erasing data recorded in a write-once optical disc.
2. Description of Related Art
The write-once optical disc is a recording medium that records information in an additional manner, in which data recorded once cannot be rewritten. However, from a viewpoint of preventing leakage of information, it is required that the data recorded in the write-once optical disc be erased. For such a request, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-048763 discloses an erasing method of the data recorded in the write-once optical disc. In Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-048763, data, which is modulated by a modulation method of a same run length limit as a run length limit of a modulation method for use in recording data, is overwritten to the already recorded data in the write-once optical disc. In this way, the data is corrupted and made non-reproducible, and the data is erased.